


Sharingan vs Shadow Clones

by ahans1b



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Canon-Typical Violence, Cum Play, Deepthroating, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Excessive Swearing, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Unrealistic Amount of Cum, Very graphic, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahans1b/pseuds/ahans1b
Summary: Boyfriends Sasuke and Naruto just got back from a long S-class mission. To relieve some pent up tension they went for a spar at the training grounds. When things heat up who will come out on top?One-shot turned two-shot. Hard yaoi. Smut. (Naru/Sasu/Naru)





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot turned two-shot due to the length. What can I say, I got carried away. Be warned: The second installment is much dirtier/kinky than Part 1. 
> 
> Unbeta’d (expect some grammar errors)

Part 1

 

**Warning: Contains explicit sexual content with 2+ males. Graphic, kinky, dirty, hardcore sex. Please Read tags before continuing.**

* * *

 

 

Exhaustion wore at his muscles, making them burn and ache down to his very bones. Everything hurt. He couldn’t keep this up much longer. The clear sky was darkening as the sun neared the horizon. They’d been fighting for hours.

Sweat beading down his forehead, Sasuke expertly thrust four kunai at his targets, each one hitting their marks spot on. Simultaneously, four balloon like “pops” sounded before smoke billowed around the clones. They vanished into thin air after the sharp tip of the deadly kunai sunk into their chests.

Four down, ten more to go. He could do this. Just one more blast with the Fireball Jutsu and it would all be over. If that failed it would be the end of him. There just wasn’t enough energy left to draw this battle out any longer. After just coming back from a grueling, month long S-class mission Sasuke was simply too fatigued to use another Jutsu. He was tapped out.

Inhaling a deep breath, Sasuke let loose a stream of fire so intense it seared half the length a football field in all directions. Dark eyes squinted, scanning the charred terrain for any signs of life. Nothing. Only ash, billows of smoke, and the black tips of the once vibrant green grass.

It worked…or so he thought. Relief flooded through his weary body. To be on the safe side, Sasuke pushed chakra into his hearing and listened carefully for any signs of life. No breathing. No trees rustling. No sounds of footsteps anywhere to be heard. Not even another chakra signature for miles. Nothing but cicada’s singing in the balmy night’s sky. It had worked.

With labored breaths, he allowed himself to let his guard down for a moment to regain some strength back. Bending over, Sasuke placed his hands on trembling thighs and took deep breaths in and out, centering his universe. The earth was spinning all around him. His lungs felt like they had hot coal cooking inside him thanks to the effects of that signature move. He was closer to passing-out more than he would like to admit, but he had won. That’s all that mattered.

That was until Sasuke spotted out of his peripheral a white rotating sphere coming from the left side of his back.  _Fuck!_

“Rasenshuriken!” Naruto roared before crashing into Sasuke’s side with a high powered wind Jutsu.

Crying out, Sasuke flew back nearly two-hundred feet before smashing into the nearest tree. Splinters shredded his shirt, some leaving even more bloodied marks on his pale skin. Crimson over ivory. A truly beautiful combination. Sasuke groaned as his nerves fired off their pain receptors like an electric current.

Mutherfuck. Why hadn’t he sensed it coming earlier?

Hugging the injured side, he could feel that a few ribs had been broken from the direct attack. Goddammit. But he wasn’t too concerned. Chakra would eventually repair them. It should’ve been much worse actually—with the power of a Jinchuriki. A direct hit like that could’ve been lethal. Easily. Naruto must’ve lowered the force at the last second, or he would be sporting a massive hole through his chest.

Sasuke brace himself for the next attack. There was no need. Naruto slammed into his a second later, but it was not to injure. No, it was full of heat and desire as the blond crashed his lips down in a hard kiss. His larger body pressed and the melted against Sasuke’s, pinning him against the large oak tree. A wet tongue slide across Sasuke’s lower lip and opened up without hesitation, meeting his boyfriend’s demands, but he couldn’t help but give off a warning growl first.

Sometimes Naruto would show his dominant side. And while Sasuke secretly loved it and thought it was hot as fuck, he had to make sure Naruto knew  _he_  was the alpha in the relationship.

Openly dating for a few months now, Sasuke and Naruto had been screwing each other’s brains in secret for over a year now. It all started during a long mission. Countless nights spent shacked up in a small tent in the woods with adrenaline pumping through their veins played a large part of it. They needed release, and Sasuke figured sex would be as good as any kind. Naruto agreed.

Only, it kept happening. Over and over again. Nearly every night Naruto would sneak into his bed and Sasuke never said no for some reason. They never spoke of it during the day. It became a nightly routine like taking a shower or eating a meal. It didn’t hurt anybody and felt great so why stop?

That was, until it  _did_  affect one of their missions.

The mission was simple enough. Gathering information on a target. While Sasuke had done those hundreds—if not thousands—of times, this one was a bit different. It called for seducing the target. He thought it would be easy enough, after all, if he could satisfy his teammate in the sack he could surely please another. Right?

Wrong.

It didn’t quite work out that way.

The mission started out smoothly enough. Sasuke successfully seduced a beautiful woman into his room at the inn as planned. This woman, who was the wife of a high ranking government official, was suspected of cheating. Sasuke’s team was unable to find evidence on who she was cheating with so he was sent in to sleep with her instead.

That’s when it all went downhill.

When Sasuke was in the room alone with her, kissing her. Touching her. He couldn’t get it up. That’s when he realized that he was gay and _might_ have deeper feelings for the blond idiot than he previously thought. It was a humiliating realization. And if that wasn’t mortifying enough, Naruto turned furious when he found out that Sasuke accepted the mission—even after he telling Naruto that nothing happened between the two of them.

That’s when Sasuke brought up the idea of making it official. Because let’s face it, he liked what they had too much to give it all up. Naruto was ecstatic.

That night they made love all night long.

Boiling red energy spread hotly across Sasuke’s skin, healing his wounds in its wake, seeping into his bones and replenishing his depleted chakra source, bringing him back to the present.

Gasping, Sasuke moaned as the scalding energy mended his broken bones before his very eyes. Dark purple bruises and gaping wounds stitched back like new at an impossible rate. The rich, bubbling red chakra filled his reserves to the brink with a powerful flow of raw energy that his body greedily soaked up like a sponge.

God, it felt fan-fucking-tastic.

“Oh, shit. Yes…God yes.” He moaned into Naruto’s hungry mouth. A growing, burning need spread across his skin like a flame, pooling into his groin. Sasuke’s mind was foggy with lust, the all-consuming blaze of Naruto’s chakra fulling his internal fire.

Chuckling softly, Naruto nuzzled Sasuke’s neck before paused resting his forehead against his. “I didn’t know you liked my chakra so much, Sasuke. If I would have known I would share it more often.”

Smoldering blue eyes pierced through Sasuke’s midnight black orbs. Pupils blown wide with lust and packed as much heat as Kurama’s chakra. Sasuke damn near melted. It was as if he were a victim to his own fireball jutsu. Fucking intense—but not in a bad way. Not at all.

“I love how it feels,” Sasuke admitted. Growling, he grinded his hip against Naruto’s. “I just hate how it gives you a damn near endless supply energy.”

“Aww, is the great Uchiha jealous? That’s why you didn’t dodge my attack in time, isn’t it? My big, bad boyfriend is all tuckered out.” Naruto laughed like a little brat. “Don’t worry about it, babe. You’ve got enough power to make any shinobi green with envy…Or scared shitless depending on the situation,” he added between butterfly kisses. _Prick._

“Watch what you say to me, you only beaten me this time because you have a fucking demons life-source on tap.” Sasuke’s voice came out clipped as he tugged on golden strands of unruly hair sticking out his boyfriend’s head, positioning himself for a deeper kiss. “Now shut up and fucking kiss me.”

“But I thought you were too tired.”

Sasuke bit the bottom of Naruto’s lip. Hard. “Shut. Up. And. Kiss. Me.”

That was all the coaxing the dobe needed before sealing his chapped lips against Sasuke’s. Their bodies welded together in a bruising kiss. Calloused hands twined in spiky black-blue locks, fisting tightly like a handle while his thick wet muscle probed Sasuke’s mouth. Tasting. Exploring. Devouring.

Saliva smeared on their faces. Wet slurping sounds and soft moans could be heard over their heavily panting breaths. The kiss was by no means romantic, nor was it the best they’d ever shared. It was brimming with a fiery need and desire. Full of pent up sexual tension. Rough and desperate and savage.

Sasuke fucking loved it.

Not one to be outdone, he pushed back against Naruto’s tongue, battling for dominance. Naruto growled into his mouth in response. His firm hands dropping to Sasuke’s ass, pulling him even closer. _Fuck, yes._  

A rumbling purr rolled up Sasuke’s chest. The addictive sweet honeyed flavor of Naruto sent pleasure to his taste buds. The earthy musky sent brought comfort and familiarity. Sasuke found himself reacting whenever he got a whiff of that sent. It was even stronger now that they were covered in grime, sweat and dried blood from their long journey back home and the hours of sparring. In many ways that was even better. It was more real and a reminder that they both survived another mission.

Being shinobi, their life expectancy wasn’t exactly long…

How fast he could strip off their clothes without breaking from the kiss was Sasuke’s top priority. His tongue gave Naruto’s a frisky swirl, then glided in and out. In… and out. In… and out. He slowed the frenzied pace down to a more seductively level, leisurely fucking the blonde’s mouth while his whole body burned like crazy.

Moving to the rhythm of Naruto’s rolling hips, Sasuke dropped the katana that he’s been holding, ignoring the life-saving tool in favor of touching more of Naruto’s sun-kissed skin. The pace was tantalizingly erotic. He groaned, trying to capture that wicked tongue. Fuck, he wanted to suck it down or eat it up. That delicious slow-pumping, mind-melding, sinful wedge of muscle forever trapped in that delightfully hot, wet mouth that was meant for sucking cock. _His_ cock.

Growling, Sasuke tugged his boyfriend’s golden hair, trying to get their mouths to fit even closer. Like a jigsaw puzzle, they fit perfectly together. He was rewarded with a purring response from Naruto.  

“Fuck, I love way you taste.” Sasuke moaned as he ate Naruto’s mouth, relishing his taste, warmth, and sent like a drowning man starved for oxygen.

Sasuke’s body was feverish while heexplored every tooth and nook of that fucking addictive mouth until his lungs protested. As if sensing his need for oxygen, Naruto pulled away with one last press of lips against his own. Instead of backing away completely, Naruto left trails of soft, sultry kisses across his jaw. Up to his ear. Down his neck. Languidly sucking, licking, nibbling his way down.

“Same. Now touch me,” Naruto panted breathlessly, palms squeezing Sasuke’s ass. Even he seemed to be short on words.

Wedging a hand in-between their hard pressed bodies, Sasuke skimmed his knuckles over Naruto’s black anbu vest. Slowly tracing his way down the sternum to his midriff, his abdomen, the button above his fly, and finally the outline of one very hard erection.

The air in Naruto’s lungs exploded out of his mouth in a loud hiss that Sasuke eagerly gobbled up. God, he loved hearing the desperate, unrestrained sounds flowing from Naruto’s sexy mouth. How only  _he_  could make the powerful Jinchuriki beg for his touch. His cock. His love.

A heady rush of pride ran up Sasuke’s spine at the knowledge. The knowledge that he owned Naruto in every way. His body. His heart. His desire. His loyalty. The two of them together were damn near unstoppable. Far more powerful then Sasuke could’ve ever imagined being possible.

Naruto rocked his hips against Sasuke’s palm and started unzipping his vest.

Not quickly enough. Fuck. Sasuke needed more. He needed him inside. Needed Naruto to fuck him with that hard, thick cock. Needed to know that this was all real and that Naruto was really here with him. Needed Naruto to pin him down and open him up, and—

Naruto’s lips latched onto his exposed throat, biting, sucking, and bruising the tender flesh as he continued to rock against him. The wet drag of his tongue shot strait to Sasuke’s dick. “More,” he grit out roughly, having had no patience for foreplay tonight.

Swatting Naruto’s hands away, Sasuke tugged at his pants. The zipper pulled down with a loud rasp. Then he slid the blonde’s pants and underwear down in a rustle of fabric, freeing the flushed and leaking cock from the cotton prison. Before Naruto could even react, Sasuke’s hand curved around his jutting erection, squeezing. Pumping. Stroking. Naruto gasped with a shaky breath and bucked wildly into his hand.

Harnessing a pulse of chakra, much like a very weak version of the chidori, Sasuke released a low volt of electricity straight into Naruto’s sensitive shaft and balls.

Naruto gasped loudly in shock. His sapphire blue eyes opened wide and his back went rigid. “Oh, fuck…oh, fuck! Goddammit, Sasuke! What the—” Before he could even finish that sentence, Naruto stood froze solid the second he looked into blood red eyes with three spinning commas.

“You should know better than to look me in the eyes, dobe.” With a wicked smirk, Sasuke he unzipped his naive boyfriend’s vest. His gloved hands reached up under the hem of Naruto’s undershirt, teasing the tantalizing flesh they lay just beneath the thin layer of fabric. Naruto’s chest was heaving as he splayed his hand open. Exploring. Petting. Claiming.  

“God, you’re so damned hard.” Sasuke’s husky voice was smooth like silk as he pinched the pebbled nipples with one hand.

Experimentally, Sasuke charged his fingers with the same electrifying chakra as before. A low current licked at the sensitive flesh surrounding the dusky nipple with tendrils of blue chakra. The other hand did the same to his shaft. Naruto’s cock jerked with every pulse of electricity. Sasuke wanted to hear his cries. To know how it felt. But not enough to free him from the spell.

He could feel Naruto fighting it. Trying to break the genjutsu. It was hopeless. His blond idiot was never very skilled at breaking out of genjutsus in the first place. And Sasuke was the master of them.

Loosening his grip on Naruto’s tortured penis, Sasuke took a moment to appreciate and play with the man’s arousal before getting down to business. It was long with a thick, flushed tip. His own cock was thicker but not as long. Pushing down on it, he watched hungrily as it sprung back up when released, a drooling trail of precum stretched between the head to his finger. More clear, sticky fluid would leak out with every electrifying zap delivered to his nipples.

Sasuke was so fucking hard that it hurt.

He couldn’t resist smearing all that precum over Naruto’s cock, prepping it for better things to come. Craving more like a drug, Sasuke stripped the rest of his vest off that hung loosely over his broad shoulders from Naruto’s failed attempt earlier. With his other hand, he unclasped the weapons pouch and belt, then quickly unzipped his fly. His hard dick greeted him enthusiastically by springing up and bouncing off his washboard abs. Thick and wet and flushed angry red. The pants came off next. Kicking off the bunched material around his ankles all that remained on him was his dark long sleeved undershirt, calf-high boots and a pair of elbow-length black gloves—like a cheap whore. Not that he gave a two fucks right now. Desperate times.

The only reaction coming from Naruto was dilated pupils that were filled with desire. His heated gaze raked hot over Sasuke’s skin. The straining muscles made it obvious that he was trying so desperately trying to move. But it was useless. Impossible under the paralyzing genjutsu. He couldn’t even utter a single word. It was perfect.

Wasting no time at all, Sasuke turned around to face the tree so that his back pressed close against the vulnerable jinchuriki. He needed that big cock in him right motherfucking now _._  Leaning over, Sasuke placed a palm against the rough bark to brace himself and arched his back so that his ass raised high in the air and leveled with Naruto’s cock. Using his other hand, he guided the tip to his unprepped entrance.

Fuck. He needed it hard and raw. Needed to feel his insides protest with tension from being stretched so fucking wide. Needed to feel  _alive._

But, holy shit. Naruto was big. And Sasuke had only taken it up the ass a couple of times before. Only on rare occasions would he ever even consider letting Naruto top. Tonight was one of those nights. Tonight he craved the guy’s touch in ways he couldn’t explain. In ways he didn’t  _want_  to explain. And that’s why he was taking complete control. Why he pulled the genjutsu on him in the first place. He wasn’t going to just freely give his ass away to Naruto. No fucking way. Sasuke didn’t  _do_ easy. If he was going to bottom it damn well was going to be on his terms. Naruto could bitch about it all he wanted later. After all, Sasuke had never been considered to be the ‘nice’ boyfriend.

Sasuke knew it was going to hurt but that didn’t faze him much. They were some of the most powerful Shinobi to ever exist. Pain was daily expectancy. It was even a turn-on at times. Especially during a times like these. He thought as he pushed down harder against the mushroom tip. When it finally breached his breath exploded out of his lungs.

_Fuck, yes!_

“Ahhhh, fuck!” Sasuke hissed. He could latterly feel Naruto’s body quiver with exertion from trying to break free. Silly boy. Sweat slicking their skin. A strong musky sent filled the air as he pushed all the way down on Naruto’s cock until it was fully hilted. “Oh, fuck…Oh, fuck!”

The inner walls of his colon were tearing, giving way for the massive intrusion. The precum slathered on Naruto’s cock doing little to slick his aching whole. Sasuke sucked in a breath and held it, willing his body to relax. The pain was only temporarily. Borrowed chakra was already repairing the torn walls.

It was still tender by the time Sasuke started moving, pushing forward until the tip of Naruto’s dick was nearly out, then slamming back until his asscheeks slapped against the hard points of Naruto’s hip bone. Both hands laid flat against the tree as he fucked himself on Naruto’s cock. His strong arms propelled his body back and forth, impaling himself over and over again like a kinky push-up.

Elbow length black gloves were the only thing protecting Sasuke from the rough, splintery surface. The pace of his thrusts increased, along with the sounds he made. He wasn’t quiet, not that anyone else was around to hear. The sheer intensity brought a cry to his lips, and his head dropped down at the fire that burned all throughout his body.

“God, yes!” Sasuke cried out. He repeated Naruto’s name again and again like a prayer. His knees grew weak and his thrusts became frenzied. Immediately his hips began to pick up the pace, restlessly impaling himself on the stationary object. Faster and faster, over and over. In…and out. In…and out. “S-s-shit. F-f-fuck.”

There was nothing sweet or slow about the experience. It grew from fierce and raw hunger. He didn’t stop gyrating his ass on Naruto’s cock as if he were in a trace. A mating dance ritual. Drawing his orgasm to the surface faster than expected. There was no savoring the moment or basking in budding lust. Just raw, animalistic fucking.

And god was it fucking fantastic.

It was so empowering. Naruto being completely at his mercy. Only able to watch as his cock disappeared in and out of Sasuke’s tight little pucker. Broken strangle sounds—like a deaf person trying to communicate—spilled out of Naruto mouth while Sasuke rode him hard. He was curious to know what Naruto had to say, but not enough to brake the hold. He wasn’t done yet. But, by the way his balls were tinging and drawing up, Sasuke knew he wasn’t going to last a whole lot longer. Not that he wanted to anyway. As pleasurable as this was for him, his body needed release. To reach that euphoric high until his limbs felt loose and his body was sate.

“Fuck, Naruto. I’m about to cum.” He spoke like he wasn’t the only party who could respond. The only answering sound was their heaving breaths and slap of skin.

Using only one hand to balance on the tree, Sasuke brought the other down to stroke his neglected length while he used Naruto’s body like a sex toy. His gloved hand was silky-smooth over his weeping dick as it pumped back and forth, matching each frantic thrust. His moans came louder and more frequently, breaths growing shallow.

A possessive growl thrummed through Sasuke’s chest. Naruto was his lover. _His_. Every inch of his being bristled with satisfaction at the thought.

“Ahhh!” He cried hoarsely when Naruto’s cock brushed over his prostate. Back arching and eyes squeezed shut, Sasuke was lost in pure ecstasy.

“S-s-shit. Oh…god. R-r-right there…don’t fucking move. Yes baby!” Being so close to climax, Sasuke completely forgot that Naruto couldn’t move even if he had wanted too. And fuck did his captive boyfriend ever want too.

The rhythm became erratic, jerky, and uncoordinated the closer he got. He continued milking his prostate on Naruto’s shaft while the other hand jacked off. His legs trembled on the verge of release, his breathing labored. Heat coiled in his lower abdomen and his ball drew up tight, ready for release. His asshole spasmed and constricted around the large phallus that was buried deep within him. Searing ecstasy tore through his body, tingling up his tailbone and sparking every cell as his balls reared back and unloaded. With a shout, round after round of hot, thick ropes of cum shotgunned out from his balls, up the shaft, and through the thin slit on the tip, marking the tree and with a generous amount of his milky splooge.

Hypnotizing red eye faded to black, the hold on Naruto slipped once he reached climax. Poofs of smoke suddenly surrounded Sasuke—not that he was aware enough to notice. A moment later three copies of Naruto appeared, surrounding his sides as he continued shooting off his load.

Sasuke was too blissed out to even fucking notice.

 

Continued…


	2. Part 2

**Warning:** The second part of this story is considerably move graphic than the first. **Extremely vulgar!** 3 clones, a Naruto, and a Sasuke. It’s a bag full of horny, perverted dicks. Oh, and Naruto has a really, _really_ dirty mouth in this. I write with no filter.

* * *

 

 Part 2

 

_Hypnotizing red eye faded to black, the hold on Naruto slipped once he reached climax. Poofs of smoke suddenly surrounded Sasuke—not that he was aware enough to notice. A moment later three copies of Naruto appeared, surrounding his sides as he continued shooting off his load._

_Sasuke was too blissed out to even fucking notice._

* * *

“Goddammit,  _teme_!” Naruto scolded, grabbing Sasuke’s hips as he slammed into him, brutally fucking Sasuke’s spasming hole.

A toe-curling jolt tore through Sasuke’s ass, wrenching a hoarse cry from his dry throat. “Fuck—”

While Naruto mercilessly nailed Sasuke’s oversensitized prostate, two clones reached for his arms. One on each. And a third clone tied Sasuke’s forehead protector over his eyes—enabling the use of his Sharingan. Even at full strength, and not riding out a mind-blowing orgasm, there’s no way he was breaking free. Completely at Naruto’s mercy.

“Damn it, you manipulative bastard! If you wanted my cock so badly all you had to do was ask, asshole! Don’t. Ever. Do. That. Again.” Naruto emphasized each word with a punishing thrust. Directly on Sasuke’s prostate. _Fuuuck_.

Sasuke chocked back a groan. Tensing his body, testing the strength of Naruto’s clones. They were solid. Just as strong as Naruto himself. His breathing was ragged and irregular. Head spinning and ears ringing with post-orgasmic bliss. He couldn’t seem to catch his fucking breath. And whenever he put up a fight the clones increased their steel-like grip.

Sasuke was truly and utterly fucked.

“Sh-sh-shit! Slow the fuck down, Naruto! I just came for Christ sakes,” Sasuke pleaded. Now _he_ was the one who felt like his nerves were being zapped. He wasn’t sure whether or not he was about to hyperventilate or fucking cream himself again. “M-m-mutherfuck!”

“You should have thought about that before using my dick lick a goddamn dildo, Sasuke.” Naruto’s voice was angry, but also thick with desire. “So greedy that you couldn’t even wait for me to come. Now it’s my turn to use your body like a sex toy. I’m thinking…blowup doll”

Well, shit. He might’ve pissed Naruto off more than he originally thought. And now his ass was about to pay the price. Literally.

Knees shaking, Sasuke was seconds away from collapsing and falling face first in the dirt. A stream of steady moans kept spilling from his mouth, disturbing the peaceful wilderness with sounds of sex. The louder he got, the more eager Naruto was to fuck him. Until finally his trembling thighs finally giving out, but he didn’t drop. Naruto and his clones were there to steady him. Among other things...

Temporarily blind, Sasuke could feel large hands skim through his spiky raven hair, fisting. His face was guided until something hot and wet touched his mouth. That hot, wet thing nudged in-between his slightly parted lips, a silent request. A salty, bitter taste caressed the tip of his tongue.

“Open up baby, we’re gonna stuff all your pretty holes with our cocks. That’s what’s going to happen whenever you use my body like that again, you little slut.” The clone speaking in front slapped his rock hard dick across Sasuke’s flushed cheeks a few times before driving home. Home being Sasuke’s parted lips. The large prick sunk in with slow, shallow thrusts. Sasuke twirled his tongue around it and sucked. “Oh god. Yes…Just like that. Take it all, baby.”

At least someone was in a better mood.

Shit, he loved Naruto’s cock. Was damn near addicted to the bittersweet, earthy taste that seemed to cover every inch of Naruto’s hard body, pungent yet was somehow laced with an underlying salty sweetness that he couldn’t describe. The musky sent was a huge fucking turn on. Sasuke hated the fruity/flowery sweetness that most women carried. He would gladly take the natural sent of man any day.  

Another thrust. This time Sasuke was rewarded with another inch, then another—until it hit the back of his throat. He gagged, being a little rusty with deepthroating. It wasn’t often for him to be on the receiving end. And it didn’t help that Naruto was hung like a horse. At least the angle at which Naruto kept him immobile prevented him from swallowing it down whole. Small blessings.

There was something incredibly crazy about how he ended up getting fucked from both ends, helpless against Naruto’s insatiable hunger. Was he not the one in complete control just moments ago? Even so, he couldn’t deny the trill and rush of adrenaline that took over. His dick never got the chance to turn soft.

“Fuck, you look sexy with my cock in your mouth.”

He wasn’t sure which Naruto said that, but those words made him feel hotter. Only imagining the view from Naruto’s end.

A single hand moved from Sasuke’s hair to his chin, grasping hard, controlling his every move while Naruto slammed back in with steady conviction. Faster and more aggressive then he would’ve liked. Saliva and cum frothed at the corners, trickling down his lips, bathing the clone’s dick in it. Like a Newton’s cradle, Sasuke was roughly rammed forward and forced to take it deeper with every body-jolting thrust from behind, then shoved back all over again.

Fuck, he was burning up. Or melting. His brain couldn’t process a goddamn thing. Senses overloaded by the amount of pleasure coursing through his body from being taken so aggressively—so  _fully_. It was so fantastically overwhelming.

Heavy breathing, animalistic grunts and groans, growls and curses filled the night’s air along with the lewd slurping, gagging, and chocking sounds that were coming from Sasuke’s mouth. So filthy. Dirty. Crazy.

God, he fucking loved it.

All too soon, Naruto’s clone pulled out. Moments later another clone gave a sharp tug on his arm. Sasuke stumbled on weakened legs, then fell face first towards the ground after the fuckers pushed him. Only it wasn’t the hard ground he landed on.

“What the—” Sasuke shouted in surprise as he started falling. Popping asshole clones was on the forefront of his mind. But instead of hitting earth, he landed on a warm, soft, yet firm surface. “Ngh!”

It was Naruto’s body. More specifically, the clone whose cock had just felt his mouth. Sasuke’s knees were positioned over Naruto’s upper thigh, straddled his hips while his hands rested on a very firm chest. Before Sasuke could even think about slithering away, both clones immediately returned to their previous positions of arm duty. They dragged his body up until his ass was aligned with Naruto’s cock.

“A little warning next time?” Sasuke growled, not liking surprises. Or falling. Especially the falling.

Fucking blindfolds.

“But I like keeping you on your toes, it’s so hard to do. You’re always so aware of your surroundings and too damn smart for your own good.” _He said that like it’s a bad thing._ “Seeing you flushed and startled turns excites me.” Naruto whispered behind his ears, his voice all smoky and shit. “God, I wish I could see the look in your eyes right now. When you put my cock in your ass that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. You were a total cockslut when you were begging for my big, hard cock. You—the most dangerous ninja in Konaha. Perhaps the world.”

A shiver racked through his body at Naruto’s words. He defiantly _felt_ like a slut right now.

“Take off the blindfold if you’re so damn curious. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” He challenged devilishly.

Naruto chuckled darkly. “I think we already know what happens if I would. Sorry, not gonna happen. No repeats of that again. It’s my turn now, babe. How else am I gonna teach you to never pull that shit on me again?”

Fair point. Sasuke shrugged. He tried.

The Naruto he was sitting on yanked Sasuke’s long-sleeved shirt up over his head, and past his elbows. And then, the real Naruto grabbed his shirt from behind and rolled it a few times, creating a make-shift rope out of it. Sasuke’s arms were forced back, where Naruto proceeded to bind his wrists together using his own goddamn shirt.

_What the hell?_ Sasuke withered and struggled in an unsuccessfully attempt at untying the knot, _sooo_ not wanting to be tied-up _and_ blindfolded with a bunch of horny Narutos’.

Defenseless and vulnerable. That’s exactly what he was feeling right now. It went against every fraction of his being. Went against all his teachings on becoming a good ninja. But, four Narutos’ and some major handicaps, Sasuke was not coming out the victor. Having no hands, weapons, or eyes. He was totally screwed—in more than one way.  

“Shhh…calm down, Sasuke. No one’s going to hurt you. It’s just me. Naruto. Your loving boyfriend, remember?” Soft, soothing words encouraged Sasuke to relax. The warm, familiar sent helped calm his nerves also. Tan, calloused hands rubbed reassuring circles across his lower back and arms.  “Do you trust me?”

Leaning into the touch, Sasuke melted a little. “With my life,” he answered honestly and without reservation.

“Then trust that I’m not going to hurt you. I’d never want to hurt you, my love.”

Inhaling a deep, shaky breath, Sasuke slowly let it all out a moment later, contemplating. With a nod, he gave Naruto permission to continue.

Naruto beamed and rewarded Sasuke with a sweat peck on the cheek. “Good. You won’t regret this.”

Oh, he better the fuck not. Or his boyfriend wasn’t getting any for a long, _long_ time.

Shifting, the clone positioned himself at Sasuke’s entrance. After prodding around the surrounding area a few times, the bulbous tip punched through with little warning. Sasuke’s whole body jerked as tremor tor through him. Gasping for air, he was about to spew a few choice words when another cock decided to make an appearance in his mouth. Another shuddered raked his body when Naruto's clone fucked deep into his hot cavity, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Hips rocking, mouth taken, all Sasuke could do was sit there and let Naruto ravage every inch of him, every hole.

God, he was being filled so completely. So deeply. So perfectly.

“We’re gonna put so many loads in you baby, fill up your tummy and guts with so much cum that you you’ll be shitting it out for weeks. After we’re done with you, you’ll be leaking so much jizz out of your cumhole that you’re gonna need a diaper, cuz it’ll just drool right out of your beat up sex. You won’t be able to close it for weeks.”

Jesus Fucking Christ. Never in his life would’ve he guessed that Naruto—his cheerful-go-lucky boyfriend—could say such vulgar things. _Or_ be so dominant and aggressive in the sack, for that matter. And that he would be turned on by it. Dear Lord.

Crouching from behind, Naruto ran his large hands smoothly down Sasuke’s spine, descending lower and lower until they reached the swell of Sasuke’s muscular ass. His bony fingers splayed, palming the fleshy globs before dipping into the hidden valley. Hooking his fingers, Naruto spread the cheeks wide open, giving him a front row seat to Sasuke’s glorious pucker—that was currently occupied with a fattened copy of his dick.

Naruto’s spent way too much time hanging with Jiraiya.

 “God you’re so beautiful, Sasuke. You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.” Fiery need was thick in Naruto’s voice.

Sasuke tensed when he felt the wet drag of a tongue lick up his crack. Well, he had  _some_  idea.

When that tongue breach his anus Sasuke’s eyes snapped wide open. What the fuck did Naruto think he was doing? That part of his body was already being used.

Struggling, Sasuke’s muscles flexed against the restraints, there was no give. Naruto stilled him by pressing a heavy palm to his back and edged his tongue into Sasuke’s ass. His body might’ve protested but Naruto’s tongue was too wet, too soft. Easily forcing its way past the protective rim.

“Mmph!” Words came out garbled as his mouth was taken. The inner walls of Sasuke’s rectum spasmed aggressively around the added intrusion while both holes got worked vigorously. Only once his asshole start making lewd slurping sounds did Naruto insert a finger, teasing around the entrance before gently sinking in.

Oh, hell no.

There was no way he could possibly take anymore. He already felt stuffed to the brim. But Naruto didn’t seemed to fucking agree as the prick worked his finger in knuckle deep. The pressure spiked, causing Sasuke to shutter.

“Ngh!” His whole body quivered as the invading digit, tongue and cock wrecked his abused sphincter. The pressure was immense with a cock, tongue, and finger all fighting for space, trying to figure out who could get further. Obviously the dick was on the winning team. But that finger and tongue got an A-plus for effort.

He could feel everything. Every twitch. Every wiggle. Every slip and lick. At this point in time Sasuke was regretting not using lube in the first place. While it wasn’t that painful, it defiantly could use some slickening up.

“Come on baby, let me in. Open up for me.”

Sasuke focused on his boyfriend’s voice and not the strange sensations in his ass. Willing his body to loosen up, and it worked, somewhat. The pressure had lessened and pleasure started mixing in. And the gloriously wet, daring tongue slicked up his outer hole nice and good. Licking his butthole like frosting on a cake.

Another digit was added.

Dear mother of god, that stings like a motherfucker.

“Relax.” Naruto ordered. His probing tongue now out of Sasuke’s ass while he worked in two fingers. Using his free hand, he rubbed up and down Sasuke’s back. Like he was petting a fucking cat.

Probing fingers wormed there way in and out of Sasuke’s overstuffed passage, scissoring and stretching it impossibly wide. The clone’s hot, rigid cock spearing his innards far deeper than any digit. Whenever Sasuke gasped, the shaft pistoning in and out of his bloated cheeks would chock him. Learning quickly to control his reflex.

This was turning out to be quite the homecoming.

A strong arm snaked around Sasuke’s waist, the hand grasping his semi and stroking it back to life. The distraction help ease much of the discomfort. And his body slowly began to puddle all over again. There was still a lot of pressure, but the cattle-prod-shoved-up-his-rectum feeling was no longer there. Thank God.

With so much happening at once, his breathing became labored. His head dropped, unable to support his body up any longer. The clone graciously released his hold on Sasuke’s hair, giving him the breathing room he so desperately needs.  Saliva and juices trailing wetly down his chin, but was completely ignored as Sasuke greedily sucked in mouthfuls of air. It took him awhile to collect himself. But, eventually he did.

“Mmmm…” Sasuke moaned happily, resting his pink cheeks against Naruto’s stomach. Thighs burned but he keeps going. An ache has never stopped him before. Naruto’s cock hammered in deep. Every now and then it would hit the right spot and he’d see stars. “Fuck, oh, fuck.”

A fresh quake emerged as Naruto ground into his G and rubbed an index finger into his slit at the same time. “Sh-sh-shit, Naruto. M-motherfuck.”

Naruto purred. Tilting Sasuke’s head so that he could nip the bottom lip before kissing him. “Do you like it, babe? Do you having my fingers shoved up your sexy ass and a cock?”

God, yes. Sasuke nodded and moaned in response. Shit, it felt amazing. Naruto’s cock throbbing inside his ass while his fingers pressed on his prostrate like it was a fucking button. A secret Launchpad to mind-detonating pleasure. “Ohhh, God!”

“Shit, you’re so hot right now. Do you think you can handle more?” Naruto asked with a hint of concern but his raspy, lust-filled voice gave him away.

A clone rubbed his leaking head side to side over Sasuke’s lips, precum shining over them like lip gloss.

_Could he take anymore?_  Probably not, but for some reason his head was nodding even though his brows were furrowed and eyes squeezed shut, unbeknownst to Naruto.

Christ, he was a whore.

“Damn, you’re driving me crazy, baby. There’s no way I’m gonna last when I’m finally in you again. But it’s worth the wait.” Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke’s nape. “Stop fighting it, Sasuke. You’re too tense. Relax and let me do my thing. It’ll feel good.”

Since when was gangbanging Naruto’s  _thing?_ And if Sasuke hear the word ‘relax’ one more time he was going to fucking snap. He gets it already. It’s just allot easier said than done when there was so much riding up his ass at the moment. Literally. But instead of arguing it, Sasuke focused on unwinding like a good boyfriend.

Four Naruto’s surrounded him, whispering sweet nothings of reassurance and Sasuke found himself responding. They were moving in and out of his body with less resistance. There was no pain.

A third finger was added.

At the sharp increase in pressure, Sasuke was pushed over the edge yet again. Pleasure mixed with pain in a dizzying rush. His anus clamped tight and then slackened as yet another climax unexpectedly rocketed out of his cock. Bucking and shaking uncontrollably, Sasuke’s back bowed and he cried out Naruto’s name as he came. He didn’t give a shit whether he was being too loud or not.

As his internal muscles were fluttering, Naruto used the opportunity to insert the third digit in further. His other hand harvested Sasuke’s mess, utilizing the precious resource as a source of lube. Inserting as much of it as he could into Sasuke’s obscenely packed fuckhole. The bump of his knuckle successfully slipping in with a loud, squelching pop. The feeling was unreal. So unbelievably tight and full. Crazy and hot. It was surprising to Sasuke how pliable his ass had become. Naruto’s earlier words were no longer an empty promise or kinky bed talk. They were becoming truth.

Sasuke groaned. His stomach cramped. He nothing more than a panting, drooling, fucked-out mess. Too weak to hold back any moans or whippers. Babbling incoherently while Naruto vigorously pumped three long fingers and a well-endowed cock in him.

 “Shit, baby. I’m not even in yet and you look utterly destroyed.” Naruto groaned, his heavy breaths tickling Sasuke’s neck. “I can’t hold back any longer, Sasuke. I guess you’re as ready as you’ll ever be.”

What was he talking about? Sasuke couldn’t hear past the ringing in his ears. He had no idea what Naruto’s plans were next, nor did he really care. Long ago submitting to the Jinchuriki’s every whim.

Three fingers emptied from Sasuke’s hole. The sudden loss made he whine, the emptiness felling wrong.  But then Sasuke went rigid when he felt the unmistakable touch of Naruto’s knob nudge against his entrance. The entrance that was _already_ crammed with cock. Surely he wasn’t going to do  _that._  

Naruto had promised not to hurt him.

“Oh god, oh fuck. What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Sasuke cried out. Sweat beading down his forehead, collecting on the silky fabric of his forehead protector.

There was no fucking way two massive dicks were going to fit in there. It was unthinkable. It would rip him in two. But the cockhead jabbed persistently against the unyielding muscle. Naruto growled then used more force, but it just wasn’t happening.

“Shhh…It’s okay, babe, open up for me. You can do it, I know you can. Just take deep breaths…that’s it…you’re doing good. In…and out. In…and out. Now bear down on it.” Naruto coaxed, chest heaving like he’d just run a marathon. “I’m right here, Sasuke. It’s going to be so good. I promise.”

Such reassuring words coming from someone who’s never had two fucksticks up their ass. But still, the idea thrilled him. Being so full and open and vulnerable. Taking both cocks inside him at once while his mouth got owned by another. For some twisted reason he wanted it, even if it was however unlikely. So he took a deep breath and bore down like he was having a bowel movement.

“That’s it baby, we’re almost there.”

Sasuke’s breathing was harsh and ragged. Both anticipating and fearing what was coming next. He braced himself as Naruto pressed his cockhead firmly and steadily at Sasuke’s taut rim. The growing pressure against the tender flesh was nearly unbearable. _Fuckfuckfuck._ It felt like a giant fist was trying to enter him, cramming up his insides. Too many hands stroked all over his body, caressing every inch of his exposed skin, like a breeder comforting his prized bitch right before her mating.

Inch after agonizingly inch the second cock fed into Sasuke’s guts. Naruto’s constant persistence had slowly weakened his anal ring, causing it to give way all at once, like a dam bursting. Sasuke swore his asshole was going to burst at any moment from the tremendous pressure. His poor pucker was now oval-shaped, stretched taught over two monster cocks like a screaming mouth. If it weren't for the ruthless stretching from Naruto’s fingers then it would’ve been an impossible fit. But it did, and now Sasuke was starting to regret taking advantage of his boyfriend in the first place.

Because holy virgin-altar-boy-on-a-giant-tentacle-dick, Sasuke’s ass burned like a motherfucker.

“Naruto… Fuck—” Sasuke grit out tensely. "Wait… hold on.” 

His plea was futile. Even with his body thrashing Naruto easily held firm with a chakra boosted grip. Sasuke wasn’t going anywhere. Completely powerless as Naruto treated him like a fuck pig—a cock warmer to jam in however many dick he wanted.

“Sh-sh-sh-shit!” Jaw ticking furiously, he fought not to squirm. He didn't want Naruto's cock getting any deeper. “Goddamn, Naruto,” he bit out. “Your dick freaking hurts."

"Don't move." Naruto ordered, his voice barely recognizable. Forehead resting on Sasuke's nape, hands securing Sasuke's hips.

_Like he could even if he wanted to._

“It’s too big. Take it out!” Sasuke begged. _Actually_ begged. God, he hated Naruto right now.

"Come on Sasuke, you can take it. Shit...you've had so much worse. Two dicks at once it nothing compared to taking on Kaguya. It’s not going to kill you…and I'm half way in already."

_Bull shit._ Fighting a war and fucking should never be compared with one another. Naruto knows that.

A few frozen and tense moments later, the excruciating pain finally dulled into the familiar aching pain that he knew all too well. Both Naruto's remained completely still inside him, allowing his body to stretch and open around them. Their cocks lay hot and heavy inside his feverish body. Not moving until they were sure Sasuke was ready for it. The stillness felt even more excruciating than the movement so Sasuke started to fidget in Naruto's lap. Only then did Naruto start withdrawing painstakingly slow. His cock pushed back inside Sasuke's overly stretched asshole inch by inch yet again, going slowly.

"Oh, god. Holy shit, you feel amazing. So tight…so warm." Amazement thick in Naruto’s husky voice.

Once fully seated, he twisted his hips as if trying to core Sasuke out and open him up from the inside. Sasuke’s hips joints ached.

_Son of a bitch._ He felt as if Naruto were trying to pave a new path between his legs and stretch out his pelvis. Belly bloated and taut, his guts were probably all crammed up. Never had he felt so full and deeply invaded before. Would he ever be able to walk strait again after this?

Hands were placed on Sasuke’s asscheeks, spreading them wide, burning as if they would tear down the seam of his crack. Providing Naruto a front row seat of his mancunt getting wrecked by two monster cocks.  

"You feel so good, baby. Gonna put so many loads in you, shoot so much cum up in you you’ll be shitting it out for weeks. Were gonna ride you so hard, shove our dicks into you until it hurts not to be fucked. Spread that boy pussy until your cumhole is gapping and won’t need stretched the next time we fuck you. You'll be worship my cock for the rest of your life, begging me to fuck and fill all your holes every night until you can't take anymore. And if you’re a good boy, we’ll give you exactly what you want. Never again will you play mind games to get to my cock."

Goddamn. Sasuke couldn’t decide whether or not he was more turned on or terrified. His cock twitched. Must be a turn on then…

A clone’s dick nuzzling against his lips, demanding reentry. Being so overwrought by all the sensations, he was hardly able to participate. So Naruto just held his head and gently fucked his cock in and out of Sasuke's open, panting mouth while his ass got ripped a knew one by two plus-size cocks.

Sasuke moaned from Naruto’s unique, earthy sent and flavor. Distracting him from being skewered alive like a pig-on-a-spit. He wanted to scream and shout, but his lips were stretched wide around the thick mating rod. As if the situation wasn't humiliating enough, he heard a familiar voice coming from a ‘way-to-close’ distance.

A voice he never wanted to hear at a time like this.

"Mah, Sasuke. I didn't know you had it in you. You were always so _controlled_ and uptight. I thought for sure you’d at least be the one topping. Never would’ve guessed you’d let Naruto dominate you in such a— _degrading_ —way. So...kinky.” The newcomer said.

Sasuke's froze like a statue after hearing that familiarlazy drawl. Kakashi. _Thee_ current Hokage.

Once he scanned the chakra signature he realized it was just a hedge, not the real deal. Relief immediately washed through him. Leave it up to Konoha's “number-one unpredictable ninja” to pull something off that perverted during the middle of sex. Even so, knowing that anyone, at any moment, could spot them bumping uglies in public was no longer shadowing the back of Sasuke’s mind. His skin prickled with newly heightened awareness, making everything feel so hypersensitive. That much more real. 

"Does he excite you, Sasuke? Does it turn you on knowing that your old sensei is watching you bend over and take all our great, big cocks? You like it, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question. “I can feel you wet against my stomach, growing harder,” the Naruto that Sasuke was sitting on groaned. “I guess that makes you an exhibitionist, my naughty ninja. Such a horny little slut. Makes me wanna cum.”

Brows furrowing, Sasuke really wished he could deny what Naruto had said, but he couldn’t. He _did_ like being watched. It made it that much dirtier. Kinkier. Taboo. His skin felt like bugs were crawling all over him. His mind was in another state entirely, as if he were having an out of body experience. Like he wasn’t the one getting fucked. A mere onlooker witnessing a stranger with a body much like his getting gang fucked.

Leaning in closer, Naruto liked his lobe and continued. “Makes us want to fuck all your pretty holes with our big, fat dicks.” Caught up in the frenzy of lust his volume increased. “Fuck, you look so good, Sasuke. You’re even turning Kakashi on. He is so hard and big, and stroking himself. Just for you, babe. God, I wish you could see it. I wish you could see your slutty self."

The pitch was traded between the real Naruto and a clone, but Sasuke was too high to make the difference.

Without pause, Naruto plunged his cock in with one strong thrust, burying himself in balls deep before pulling out and repeated the process all over again. His strong muscular thighs bulged with every thrust. Reaching deep inside Sasuke's intestines, brushing his prostate with every stroke. Sasuke’s entire existence narrowed to the sexual storm being unleashed upon him.

“Good boy Sasuke… good… uggh… God, that mouth of yours. Fuck.” One Naruto praised while another forcefully pounded his ass. It was a struggle to breathe around the thick cock relentlessly taking Sasuke’s mouth. Gagging on one particularly deep thrust down his throat. Ivory skin, slick with sweat, gleamed in the moonlight, practically glowing. The corners of Sasuke’s lips were taut and painful, and his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Closing them, Sasuke dropped his head back in surrender, relinquishing his body, desires, and sanity over to his boyfriend. He gave himself over completely to the man and clones. In return, they supported his neck and body while they used him like a sex toy. It was so hot and crazy. Otherworldly even. Caused him near the brink of spontaneous combustion yet again.

“Oooh,” Kakashi piped. “I see you guy’s are using some techniques from _Icha Itcha Paradise._ While I love the sentiment and execution, I must say I’m a bit disappointed. Now I can never read that scene again without thinking of my two ex-students going at it like a pack of wild dogs in the woods.”

“Then how bout you join?” The clone whose dick was in Sasuke’s mouth said.

“Four’s a crowd, not a party. _Although_ …I’d be delighted once one of you finishes.” Kakashi grinned.

_Oh, god._

The pace picked up as if they were excited by that idea. Naruto pinched and played with Sasuke’s nipples while fucking him. All Sasuke could do was sit there and take it like a champ as three Naruto’s worked his body over. Sucking on one while getting rabbit fucked by the others. Hard, powerful thrusts caused his belly to ache, and asshole to burn. Grunting and wet slapping sounds added to Sasuke’s needy cries and throaty moans. Tied up, blindfolded, and mostly naked. He felt more exposed than ever. Defenseless against a group of—mostly-dressed—Naruto's using his body to get off. In the middle of the freaking training grounds!

Sasuke groaned. Naruto’s pace picked up, fucking him so hard and fast, like he was trying to light a fire in his ass with all that friction. Rocking his frame violently up and down, using Sasuke’s lethal body as little more than a self-heating fuck toy. His ass felt wide open, gaping like it was never gonna close again. Sore and unbearingly cramped. But at least there was no longer any searing pain. Reaching a plateau where Sasuke felt as if he were lost in one single continuous orgasm. Time and space was a foreign concept to Sasuke now, all he could do was _feel._

Without any warning, both clones exploded together, pumping Sasuke's mouth and boy cunt full of cream. The cock inside his mouth pulsed, pushed tight against his tonsils right before detonating. Swelling and releasing a river of cum that lavished Sasuke’s taste buds and throat in salty, hot, wet bursts.

“Oh shit, fuck! Look at you, baby. Look at you taken in all my nasty spunk—So fucking hot. Like you were meant for this.”

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hair from behind, pulling it back, forcing Sasuke’s head to follow, bending his neck in an uncomfortable way.

“Swallow it all baby,” he ordered. “I want your tummy full before we give you anymore.” Fucking Sasuke hard while his clone released thick virile jets of cum down his esophagus, and into his stomach. The other breeding his bowls, soaking it up.

Fatigue and dizziness washed over Sasuke in hot waves. He was forced to swallow all of Naruto’s milky-white splooge, lest he drown. Only problem there was so damn much of it. Unable to guzzle it down quickly enough. Some spilled, leaking out the corners of his mouth. Both dicks kept shooting out more, again and again, over and over, in a seemingly endless orgasm.

“God, you’re crazy beautiful. So perfect.” Thick spurts of cum painted white lines over Sasuke’s face when he finally pulled out. His thumb smeared cum all over his face. Messing him up. Claiming him. The ground was spinning while Naruto kept on fucking him into a damn near coma.

Sasuke’s body went limp, moaning softly. Happy to finally get Naruto off. To please him…or at least _one_ of them.  A web of spit and seamen dripped grossly from Sasuke’s red and swollen lips. His stomach felt warm and full, belly and guts were well soaked with Naruto's seed. He collapsed listlessly onto the clone’s heaving chest, releasing a drawn out groan.

“Oh, God.” Sasuke moaned, finally able to speak. But not for long.

Kakashi approached mere inches from his face. He could tell by the sounds the man made. Deep, low grunts. Slick, fleshy sounds alerted Sasuke to his jacking off. Heat radiated off the hedge just like a real person, so realistic. The thought of Kakashi watching Sasuke with hunger in his eyes, and getting off on it, triggered something dark and primal inside Sasuke. Even knowing that he— _it_ —wasn’t real. It was sick. Twisted. And fucking crazy. But he couldn’t help it. Imagining his sensei being turned on by him was just too much. Sasuke was losing it.  

“Where do you want it Sasuke? Where do you want my cum? Down your throat? Your ass? How bout your pretty face?” Kakashi pondered, a dark edge in his tone. “Yes, I think I would like it there, your face—The only place on you that isn’t all dirtied up yet, you nasty boy. So used up and willing. Now it’s my turn to dirty that filthy hole of yours. Open up that cumtrap you call a mouth, I’m going to paint your face and throat with my dick.”

Far past the stages of right and wrong, Sasuke’s mouth went slack, yawning like a fish in the water. Splatters of hot cum splattered on his tongue, cheek, chin, neck, and chest. His poor body was marked with so much cum that it looked like a pint of heavy cream poured down his face, traveling the length of his torso to his groin. Sasuke’s pale skin glistened obscenely with it.

“Fuck baby, that’s so hot. Letting your old sensei defile you like that. Chocking on his sperm like a good little cockslut while I fuck your boycunt with my dick.” Rolling hips with steady but quick jabs, Naruto’s voice was filled with wonder and lust.  

Simultaneous, all three clones vanished, dissipating into thin air.

"It’s just the two of us now, baby.” Naruto whispered in his ears. “Are you ready for me to finish? I can feel how close you are, your balls are hard boulders. I want you to come with me, Sasuke."

Nails scraped over Sasuke’s back, leaving thin red trails behind, top to bottom.  Pistoning in and out, faster and faster, wrenching from Naruto’s throat was a non-stop flow of impossibly erotic sounds. Hard, strained moans. Ragged pants. Sensually breathless grunts. Responding favorably to Sasuke’s clenching passage.

Sasuke knew he had to look like hell, like he’d been raped by a heard of wild stallions. The disturbing mental image sent a shiver running up his spine.  He groaned and Naruto’s cock swelled, striking the prostate over and over with hard, shallow thrusts. Hilting, and then stilled. Twitching and pulsing as it emptied jets of cum into Sasuke’s beat-up sex. The added cum so copious that whenever Naruto moved it sounded like wet flesh hitting wet flesh.

With Naruto’s release, Sasuke’s own was triggered. But nothing came out this time around, his balls spent after all his previous orgasms, dry cumming. It was by no means any less intense than the other times.

Sasuke’s ass clenched tight around his boyfriends shaft, milking it for all it’s worth. Naruto’s orgasm seemed to go on forever and that was fine by him.  It was saddening when Naruto’s cock started going soft. But he knew it finally had to come to an end.

All that energy Naruto shared with him earlier had drained from his body, leaving Sasuke feeling wasted. He collapsed on the ground like a rag doll and Naruto blanketed him.

They lay like that for a while, silent except for their heavy breathing. Motionless until Sasuke felt tugging on the back of his head. A beat, and Sasuke found himself able to see once again. Color and light assaulted his corneas’. At least it was dark out. If it were midday it would’ve been much worse. As Sasuke’s eyes took time to adjust, Naruto untied the binding shirt from his wrists. Stiffly rolling his shoulders and rubbed his tender wrists once he was freed.

“Holy shit, Naruto. That was… _intense_.” Sasuke breathed out.

Once his breath was finally caught, he sat up and took a good look at himself. His body was covered in scratches, dirt, sweat and cum. He was so dirty that he could barely recognize himself. Thankfully there was no mirror nearby or he’d be seriously pissed. “What. The. Fuck.”

Naruto’s laugh was raspy and filled with satisfaction. Springing up with way too much energy, he gave Sasuke a lift. “Come on, Sasuke. You know you liked it.”

Grabbing the soiled shirt, he used the wrinkled material to wipe off all the grime. And while Sasuke cleaned himself, Naruto quickly pulled and zipped up his own pants, then brushed the dirt and wrinkles out with a few pressing swipes.

“Umm…we need to submit our mission report before anyone starts looks for us…That is if they haven’t already.” Naruto spoke casually.

_Oh, god. Please no._

The raven paled at the idea of seeing Kakashi again. The _real_ Kakashi. Not some fake yet very realistic version of him. After everything that had just happened to Sasuke. _After_ _what the phony Kakashi had just done to him._

“Shit!”

In his current state, that hentai would surely figure out what they’d been up to. Or at least have suspicion.

“Eh, don’t worry about it, Sasuke. We can just tell him we were letting out a little steam out on the training field. It _is_ the truth anyway.” Naruto’s grin was so large it split his damn face in half.

“Goddammit. I can’t believe how much of a total pervert you are. Don’t think I’m going to let you get away with fucking up my ass like that.” Sasuke grumbled, his throat was dry and ached from the rough treatment of Naruto’s demanding cock. Pain shot up his rectum when he leaned over to pick up his cloths, wincing. “You owe me a new uniform by the way, Asshole.”

A contagious laugh bursted out of Naruto’s mouth. “Yeah, yeah. Come on and hurry up. I’m sure Kakashi has a spare laying around somewhere that he’d  _love_ to give you. Or maybe he would prefer the rags you’re wearing,”

Naruto winked.

His smirk was dirty, the fire in his eyes molten blue. Heat crept up Sasuke’s cheeks. Whether from the suggestive innuendo or the way he was looking at him, he wasn’t sure.

Deemed presentable enough, they started walking towards the Hokage tower. Side by side.

Only a small limp in Sasuke’s gate.

 

 

_The End_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you liked this. I have plans to make a Gaara/Naruto one/two-shot if it's popular enough.


End file.
